Truth Or Dare
by Saku69
Summary: Boredom could make troubles. Mages of Fairy Tail had nothing to do, and so they decided to play Truth or Dare. Even Mystogan joined them? What on earth happened?
1. Epilouge

I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors. The author of this story re-writes the 2nd and the 3rd chapter. The author of this story also fixed the 4th chapter.

"Spin the bottle, Natsu!" Cana shouted at the red haired Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiled widely and spun the green bottle on the floor. The bottle spun around for a few long seconds, and stopped. The tip of the bottle pointed at Gray. Natsu smirked evilly. "So, truth or dare, Gray?" Gray sweat dropped and gulped. 'Shit.' He thought. Natsu's smirk deepens. "What's wrong, Gray? Are you scared?" Natsu laughed evilly at the raven haired Ice mage. Gray pissed off by Natsu, and shouted without thinking first. "Dare!" the raven haired mage stood up and glared down at Natsu, who was sitting on the floor with Lucy and Cana. Natsu smirked even more.

"Are you sure? Oh, I will really enjoy this." Another evil smirk formed on his lips. A dark aura showed around Gray's body and his fist tightened. "So, what do you want, pointy eyes?" Gray shouted impatiently. Natsu smirked and pointed a hand at Erza. "Fight her!" A long silence... "Eh?" everyone looked at Natsu like he was crazy. Erza, who was reading a book, noticed that Natsu was pointing a finger at her.

"What is it, Natsu?" Erza looked at her childhood friend blankly. Gray quickly covered his mouth before he could say something. "I-It's nothing, Erza! Natsu just wanted to show you that we are a good friends! Right, Natsu?" Gray hit Natsu's ribs with his elbow. Natsu quickly nodded and tried to free himself. Erza tilted her head to her side. "Is that so? That is good, then." She looked back at her book then continued to read.

"Are you crazy? You will get both of us killed!" Gray whispered to Natsu and pretended to smile. Natsu, on the other hand, tried to free himself before Gray could kill him by breaking his ribs. Natsu stepped on Gray's foot hard. Gray almost shouted, and let Natsu go. "What was that for, idiot?" Gray glared at him. Natsu glared back, then looked away. "I understand. You don't have to tell me." Natsu pouted. Lucy let out a big sighed and stared up at Natsu. "If you understand, then why did you do that?" she asked with another sigh.

Natsu shrugged. "I just want her to join us." Gray glared at him. "That's impossible. You still remember what happened las week, right?" Gray asked the red haired male. Natsu pouted again. "I know! I know!" Cana stood up and looked at Erza. She gave a small massage on her neck. "I think she was angry because of that." Cana said lazily. Lucy stood up and whispered to Cana. "Actually... I still don't understand what happened between Erza and..." Lucy glanced up to see Mystogan on the second floor. He was staring down at Erza. Lucy gulped. "Him."

"I don't understand either." Natsu stated flatly. Gray slapped his face. "Baka! That was your fault completely, idiot!" Natsu fell down, then quickly stand up. "Me? It was the bottle fault!" he shouted at Gray angrily. "No! It was your fault to give such an order!" Cana and Lucy looked at the boys and let out a heavy sigh.

Cana tried to remember what happened then sat down on the chair. Lucy sat at the opposite chair and tilted her head to her side. "So, can you tell me what happened back there, Cana? I was away that time." Lucy asked the beautiful brown haired female. Cana nodded and drank her beer. "So... this is what happened..."

Done. The next chapter will be the story of what happened last week between Mystogan and Erza. If you review this story, I will continue. So, review please? ;)


	2. The Real Quiet Situations

I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors. English is not my main language, so it is obvious if there are some mistakes in this story.

In that evening, two weeks ago, the Fairy Tail guild was awfully quiet. The members of Fairy Tail just sat there and spoke with the others in a low voice. Except for Macao and Wakaba, who were playing cards with a brown haired female, Cana Alberona.

Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, and Lucy, the stellar spirit caster, barged in through the door. "We're home!" Natsu shouted loudly with a happy face. The blonde haired girl beside him shoved him out of the way with a tired expression. She walked toward the chairs near a long bar table on the corner. She sat and rested her forehead against the cold table.

"How's your day, Lucy?" Mirajane, the previous S Class Mage of Fairy Tail, and also the model of sorcerer magazine, smiled warmly at Lucy. The blonde looked up with a pout.

"Natsu almost destroyed one of the office buildings in our job. I'm so freaking tired because of Natsu's craziness." Lucy sighed heavily and rested her forehead against the table again. Mirajane chuckled lightly. She cleaned another empty glass with a white lap and put it in the shelf. She turned around to face Lucy.

"But, that is one of Natsu's cute parts, yes?" she gave the frustrated blonde mage a warm and soft smile. Lucy looked up and just smile. She had to admit, that Natsu _is_ cute. But of course, she wouldn't tell it out loud.

Natsu walked up to Gray with a devilish smile. Gray, who was sleeping peacefully on the table without his clothes on didn't notice his arrival. Natsu took a deep breath when he's close enough with the ice mage, and released a large amount of fire in front of his sleeping feature. Gray quickly jumped off the chair and shouted.

"Hahaha, that's why you shouldn't sleep here, porn star!" Natsu shouted and laughed as hard as he could. Gray quickly stood up and glared at Natsu.

"You, damn squinty eyes!" Gray shouted back. He put his hands together and got into a fighting stance.

"Ice Make:" Gray's words cut in the middle when an armoured hand slapped his back. Gray fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'. He looked up to see Erza Scarlet. The beautiful armoured wizard was glaring down at him. A sweat dropped from Gray's forehead. He quickly stood up and shook Natsu's hand forcefully.

Natsu stopped laughing and put a fake stupid smile on his face while shaking Gray's hand.

"O-oh, E-erza, we were not fighting! We are the best buddies after all, right Natsu?" Gray spoke nervously while shaking Natsu's hand. "Aye!" Natsu answered as nervous as Gray. Erza just nodded and back to her seat on the corner of the room. Gray and Natsu quickly jumped back from each other with a disgusted face.

"Ha-ah. Both of them are really troublesome." Lucy sighed, leaning on her hand and watched the whole scenery in front of her. Mirajane nodded in agreement. "They are Natsu and Gray after all."

Lucy explored the whole room with her brown eyes. The room was awfully quiet. She tilted her head a little with a confused expression. Since when did Fairy Tail become quite like this? In the story of Fairy Tail, she never heard them just sit and talk. They always fighting, or messed up in the town or in their guild. She looked at the white haired female that was cleaning another glass.

"Ne, Mirajane-san, what happened to the usually cheerful Fairy Tail?" Lucy pointed her finger at the members of Fairy Tail. Mirajane made a sad face and shook her head.

"All the jobs are done. The request board is empty." Mirajane turned her head to the request board direction. Lucy followed her eyes and looked at the empty green request board.

"Haa-ah. That's rare. Maybe they are tired of the mess we made every time we get a job?" Lucy wondered, leaning on her hand once again and stare blankly at the request board. Mirajane shook her head.

"I'm not sure that's the problem. We've done that several times, no, many times before, but there are still, at least 5 requests for Fairy Tail." Mirajane spoke in a flat tone. She put the glass she was holding into one of the shelves and looked at Lucy with a forceful smile.

"It seems that everyone got bored, and not in the mood to talk. That's all." Lucy blinked and nodded. The money she and Natsu took from their previous jobs was enough to pay her rent. She and Natsu agreed to share the money 50-50. And Natsu and Happy shared the money together. Although it was not fair, Natsu said it was fine and just smiled at Lucy with a sweet face.

Lucy's cheek turned into red. Yes, she _had_ to admit that Natsu is cute, after all. She just hoped that no one will know what she was thinking about him, because there will be an awkward situations between Natsu and her. So she kept silent about it.

"By the way, Mirajane-san, where is Master?" Lucy asked with a little curiosity in her voice. Her mind itself wondered about Natsu. Mirajane took a transparent glass and rubbed the surface with the white lap she used earlier.

"The master went to visit Porlyusica-sama. He said he wanted to ask her something." Mirajane smiled without looking on Lucy. She was cleaning the glass with full concentration.

"I see…" Lucy looked up at the ceiling and wondered. _What the Master wanted to ask to Porlyusica-sama, I wonder…_ with that on her mind, Lucy finally had something to do. She was thinking about the Master and Porlyusica together. That would be impossible, though.

Something interrupted her minds. Lucy felt her eyes grew heavier, and the only thing she wanted to do now is sleep. Her body was shaking for a long five minutes, then she fell asleep on the table. Before she fell asleep, she saw Mirajane fell on the floor. Then she realized something.

"Mys…to…gan…" Lucy whispered is the last thing that Mystogan heard. The S class mage walked past the member of Fairy Tail and went to the request board. He tilted his head when he saw nothing, but emptiness. Mystogan went upstairs, hoping that he would find a good job for him. But the person he avoided the past few days shown up.

Erza turned her head to Mystogan's direction. She nodded to him and continued to read. Mystogan stunned for a while. When did she get there? And why didn't she fall asleep like everyone else? Mystogan wanted to ask her so badly, but somehow that will not end well. Mystogan went to the request board, and once again, he found nothing. He turned around and stared at Erza.

"Master took the entire request job, I think." She simply stated without looking at Mystogan. Mystogan shrugged. He decided to sit down on the nearest chair he could find. He felt so damn tired. But Mystogan is Mystogan. There is no way he would do something so trivial such as sitting down in front of the woman he avoided, and he secretly had admiration for. He knew about her past, he watched over her, but he couldn't talk or communicating with her. Because he knew, that it would hurt her to see his face. Mystogan went to his room on the second floor. He locked the door and took off his clothes.1

Makarov walked through the main door of Fairy Tail. He stared at the un-usual quiet members and tilted his head. Most of them were sleeping. Makarov wondered if Mystogan was here and put them sleeping like this. He looked up and saw Erza, reading her book peacefully. Makarov sighed and decided to undo the spell. But before he could do something, the heavy atmosphere that covered the room disappeared, and everyone woke up one by one.

After waiting for a long five minutes, Makarov jumped to the long table beside Lucy's sleeping head. Makarov tried to get his 'children' attention by coughing, but it didn't work. So he spoke up in a loud voice.

"Everyone! Please listen to what I have to say." Makarov smiled when the large amount of wizards in the room stared at him. He coughed once again and spoke with a smile hanging around his face.

"We will play truth or dare. All of you are going to participate."

Yup, I fixed them. I hope my English is better, though. I fixed the first chapter until the fourth chapter. i hope my English improved. Review again, please?

1 = I really want to see Mystogan without his clothes on *_* I couldn't describe it because his body is too awesome, and I don't want to ruin the story with a wrong description of his awesome body.


	3. Become Closer

I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors. I re-write this story, so I hope you like the new version of Truth or Dare by me.

_The blue haired boy ran aimlessly in the deep dark forest. He gave Wendy to the old man in that small house, so she should be fine now. He ran and ran, trying to not get close to the anima that chased after him. Gerard, is the only thing he could remember. Does that mean that 'Gerard' is his name? He didn't know. He sliced the last anima with his stick, pulling some illusions in the process._

_Gerard panted heavily when the anima destroyed by his hands. He turned around and continued his journey, but then, his headache returned. The pain in his head kept showing mercilessly. He saw himself, in a white and dirty vest. There are two girls and three boys with him. Then he noticed something._

_That boy was not him. The last thing he remembered after the headache is the sound of his voice, whispering the name of the scarlet haired female. "Erza…"_

Mystogan woke up abruptly from his deep sleep. His well-build body full of sweats. He was panting so hard. His chest rose up and down along with his breath. Mystogan calmed himself down, and looked at the alarm clock on the table beside his bed. The time in the clock shown 4.15 p.m. Which mean Mystogan had been sleeping for 3 hours.

Mystogan stretched his arms and legs. He got off the bed and walked to his wardrobe. After picking some clothes, Mystogan went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was thinking about Erza all the time. It hurts him when he discovered that he was actually an edoras of Gerard Fernandes, the boy who Erza had a crush for. He didn't know if she loves Gerard… but he sure that she has something for the person that has the same face as him.

After the quick shower, Mystogan wore his clothes and his mask on. He walked to the bookshelves out of boredom and picked some random books from the shelves. A soft knock echoed in the small room of his. Mystogan walked lazily to the door and opened it. A wave of shock washed over him.

"The Master wanted you to get down now." Erza spoke in a flat and firm voice. Mystogan just nodded and waited for her to disappear. Erza gave him a sweet smile before turning around and walked down the stairs.

'What… was that?' a faint blush appeared on Mystogan's face. She never smiled to him. Well, he put everyone to sleep so they couldn't see him, included Erza. But this day was just so weird. She didn't fall asleep like the others, and she even _smiled_ to him. Mystogan wondered if he will die soon.

Mystogan walked down the stairs. He sighed heavily. He's too tired to put everyone to sleep like usual. All he wanted is to sleep again. As soon as he reached the first floor, everyone in the room seemed shock by his appearance. But they said nothing, though. They just dropped their jaws open, except for Erza, Makarov, and Mirajane. Makarov smiled warmly at Mystogan.

"How rare. I bet you are tired now, Mystogan?" Makarov teased Mystogan with a playful voice of his. Mystogan nodded silently again.

"Then, because everyone is here, let's play!" and with those words, Mystogan felt someone just stabbed his back with a very sharp knives. Did the master joking? Mystogan spoke up before the crowds could continue cheering.

"I won't play." His voice was deep and cold. Mystogan started to walk to the second floor when Natsu mocked him.

"Hee-eh, so someone is afraid of losing in a game? Hmph! No wonder you never showed yourself to the others, Mystogan! You are afraid of us!" Natsu shouted as loud as he could. Mystogan stopped. Natsu's word somehow hurts him. He turned around and glared at Natsu through his mask. But Natsu kept smiling in victory. Growling, Mystogan turned around again and walked to the second floor. That's when Natsu and Elfman _mocked_ him again.

"Hmph! A man shouldn't be afraid of the other man!" Elfman voice echoed through the walls. Everyone looked at them with a sweat dropped from their forehead. Macao reached Elfman and tugged his sleeves.

"O-oi, you shouldn't say anything like that, Elfman." Macao spoke nervously. Elfman ignored him, and Natsu spoke up.

"Haha, yeah! For once, I agree with you, Elfman!" Natsu and Elfman grinned evilly. Mystogan, pissed off by their words, stomped his feet on the wooden staircases down to the floor.

"I will play." Everyone shouted an "Eeeek?", while Makarov smiling all over. He inhaled the scent of the beer he was holding and looked at Mirajane, who nodded with a knowing face and left the guild.

A few minutes waiting, Mirajane came back with a green bottle on her hands. She handed the bottle over to Makarov, bowed slightly and stepped back.

"The game of truth or dare shall begin now. Because-" Makarov turned his head to Mystogan and smiled. "the last member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan, who never shown up in front of us, now agree to play with us." A small giggle escaped Erza lips. Mystogan pouted beneath his mask and took a quick look at the giggling Erza. Erza looked at him and smile again.

Mystogan sighed heavily. 'This will be a very long day…' he muttered under his breath silently and shrugged.

Revision: Done. I fixed another chapter. Hope you don't mind and like this story better than the previous one. Review please?


	4. Poor Iron Dragon Slayer

Re-write a story means I have to change the _whole_ chapter and stuff. So I think you need to re-review as well? I don't know. I just want to know what you guys are thinking about my fanfiction, that's all. But it seems that my English is kind of poor, so I decided to remake this awesome story. I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors, but I still hope you will enjoy the story as much as I do. By the way, this chapter is the only chapter that I _fixed_. I didn't re-write it, just fix here and there.

All members of Fairy Tail sat on the floor, in the middle of the building. They made a big circle, just like what Makarov said. Most of them were excited, but the rest were pissed. And the person I mentioned is Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel sat between Levi, the blue haired female mage and Elfman. At first, he thought that Makarov was joking. But now, it was too late to run away. Gajeel cursed under his breath slowly. He watched as Makarov walked and put the green bottle on the floor, right in the middle of the circle.

"This bottle will spin and stop as it like. If the bottle points at Natsu, then at Lucy, that means Lucy has to choose between Truth or Dare, and Natsu will ask one question, or give her an order. Is that clear?" Makarov explained in a loud voice. One by one nodded in agreement, and the game started. "I will not join this game. Instead..." Makarov jumped into the bar table. He bent down and took a glass of beer. "I will drink this." Everyone suddenly jumped and pointed their fingers at Makarov (except for Mystogan, of course) "THAT'S CHEAT!" they shouted as loud as they could. Makarov just smiled and continued to drink.

Gray stood up and planned to leave. "I don't want to play." Everyone looked at Gray and nodded. Natsu laughed like an evil. The raven haired Ice Mage turned around and frowned unpleasantly. "What?" Natsu grinned widely and pointed a finger at Gray. "You afraid that everyone will know that you like bunnies, don't you?" Natsu laughed out loud. Cana and Lucy gasped. Their eyes widen, and they whispered to each other while looking at Gray. "I-I don't know that..." Cana whispered to Lucy with disgusted face. "M-Me too.." Lucy replied with same face. Gray snapped and punched Natsu in the face.

"I'am not, you cat lover‼" Natsu flied and hit the seats and tables behind him. He quickly jumped and pointed a finger at his rival.

"What? Cat lover? What does that mean, you bunnies addict!" Natsu shouted back as loud as he could.

"Yes! You love cats do you, you disgusting girl!" Gray shouted as loud as Natsu was.

"What? So what if I like cats? You idiot bunnies lover! I know you were sleeping with bunnies, didn't you?" Natsu shouted back. Everyone covered their mouths with their hands in shock. They never thought that the wild Natsu and the cold Gray will love such a thing.

"No, I am not! You are a big liar!" Gray shouted again. He was really angry. Natsu grinned evilly.

"Ho~? Then, what's that?" Natsu pointed at Gray's boxer. His boxer was white, and there were many bunnies' pictures on it. Gray snapped and looked at his boxer. "M-MY CLOTHES?" he quickly ran away, left the lauhing Natsu behind. Lucy and Cana sighed. "I-I never thought that Natsu will be a cat lover..." Macao spoke in a low voice. "That was unexpected." Mirajane smiled innocently. "Aye!" Happy raised his blue hands.

5 minutes later...

Gray ran to the guild, and almost fights with Natsu, when Erza stopped them. "Stop it, you two. Fighting is not good, especially when both of you are good friends." Erza stopped for a while, and glared deadly at Natsu and Gray. "Right?" she spoke dangerously. Natsu and Gray sweat dropped. They hugged each other hands and put a fake smile.

"Yes, Erza! We are the best buddies ever! Right, Natsu?" Gray spoke quickly. Natsu nodded a few times and said "Aye!" nervously.

"Here comes Hppy version 2..." Lucy thought. Everyone laughed loudly because of them, except for the masked S class mage.

"Ehem." Makarov coughed. All the members looked at their master and smiled. "Alright, guys. Let's play. Once is fine, isn't it?" Cana spoke with a smile. "Yeah. It's not that bad." Romario, Macao's son spoke up. The whole members smiled and made a big circle. One by one sat down on the floor. "Very well." Makarov jumped off the table and sat on the chair instead. "Spin!" with those words, the bottle spun around. It stopped at Levi. The blue haired mage smiled excitedly. Then, the bottle spun around again. And it finally stopped at the person beside him... the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. Everyone stunned at their places for a while. "Well then, Gajeel-kun." Levi called out his name in a sing-song voice. Gajeel sweat dropped and turned his head around nervously. Levi grinned and asked, "Truth, or Dare~?"

And yes, there are not so many words I fixed. Only the capital words, and some stuff. I think there are still many mistakes, though. Review please?


	5. Bunnies Costumes and Torn Mask

I know I should get a beta, yes, no need to tell me that _twice_, please? English is not my main language. So it is obvious if there are many mistakes and grammatical errors in this chapter and the previous chapters. I couldn't write a longer chapter because I'm really, really busy, and I didn't have enough time to think and write at the same time. 5th chapter is out, and I think I've messed up _again_. More than 20 reviews and this is my fifth chapter for this awesome story! Congratulations!

Mystogan watched the whole members of Fairy Tail as they laughing at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was standing in the middle of the big circle they made. And worse, he was wearing a pink and white bunny costume. Not that sexy bunny suit you've seen in a pub before, but the real bunny suit. Or should I said, a _rabbit_ suit.Mystogan smiled faintly beneath his mask, amused. It's funny, how the iron dragon slayer agreed to take dare, instead of the truth. And it's funnier why he agreed to wear that stupid costume.

"If you're in his place, what you will do?" Erza Scarlet asked with a hint of amusement both in her eyes and voice. Mystogan tilted his head a little to see the scarlet haired warrior. 'It's rare,' he thought. 'Why would she talk to me now?' Mystogan frowned slightly at her sudden question. After a few minutes thinking, he answered Erza in a matter-of-fact voice. "Making excuses." Erza chuckled lightly and raised a brow at him in a playful manner. "Like what...?" Mystogan shrugged and thinking again. Erza wait patiently, but it seems that the S class mage in front of her will not answer her so fast. And somehow, she's getting used to him. "If I were him, I will say that I need to go to the toilet." Mystogan looked at her, frowning.

"I expected you to say something better than that." Mystogan told her in a low voice. Erza blinked a few times. She put her hands on his hips and gave Mystogan a frown. "Better? Like what, Mr. Excuses?" Mystogan just shrugged. Erza smirked a little. "I expected _you_ to say _something_."

Mystogan turned his head back to the spiky black hair dragon slayer. Gajeel stood there for a long 5 minutes, and then looked at Levy with a solemn face. Levy noticed that the iron dragon slayer was looking at her. She winked and continued to laugh along with her partners, Jet and Droy. Gajeel sighed heavily and mumbled something that no one could hear but him. 'What a pain_..._' He had to walking around the guild's building for a few minutes or at least until Levy and members of Fairy Tail stop laughing. Mystogan doubted they will stop laughing soon, though. He was lucky, that he wore his mask that time. If not, the whole members would see him smiling like an idiot.

Levy was laughing so hard that she fell on her knees while laughing. Even Jet and Droy laughed as hard as she was. Mystogan was the only person who kept his calm down, but still smiling. It's too hard to hold a laugh when you see Gajeel Redfox, the person who once destroyed the Fairy Tail's building, who once the enemy of Fairy Tail, who once hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy, dressed in a pink and white bunny suit. His face was the only thing they could see.

"Haha, t-that's your fault, f-for choosing dare i-instead of the truth! Hahaha!" Natsu shouted while pointing a finger at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's face turned as red as a tomato.

When Levy asked him "truth or dare", he was going to answer "truth". But Elfman and Natsu provoked him. 'Dammit' Gajeel cursed under his breath slowly. Why did they even provoke him? No, why did he fall for their trap on the first hand?

A few minutes ago...

"_Well then, Gajeel-kun." Levi called out his name in a sing-song voice. Gajeel sweat dropped and turned his head around nervously. Levi grinned and asked, "Truth, or Dare~?"_

_Sweat fell from his forehead to his cheek. Gajeel stunned there for a long five minutes. If he choose dare, he will be in an embarrassing situations for sure. And if he chooses truth, his deepest secret will be known. But wait... 'She doesn't know my deepest secret, and I could lie. So why should I worry?' Gajeel lost in his thought. He smiled a little then spoke, "Truth."_

_Levy made a disappoint face. She expected him to choose dare, instead of the truth. There are many things she wanted him to do. But, well, she knew that it was impossible. So she gave up and sighed._

_Levy crossed her arms and legs. She closed her eyes and started thinking. "Hmm... This will be difficult." Levy muttered to herself. "Asked him if he has a girlfriend or not, Levy!" Cana shouted. Levy chuckled, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail except for Gajeel._

"_Hmph. If you're a man, you should have the courage to do what ladies asked you to!" Elfman spoke louder than Natsu. Natsu giggled beside him and looked at Elfman. "Well, if he's a man, he will choose dare for sure. But, if he's not a man..." Natsu and Elfman laughed out loud. Cana, Macao, and the other members tried to hold their laughter. Gajeel, pissed off by Natsu and Elfman's words, spoke up in a dangerous voice. "That's it! I choose dare!" Gajeel pointed a finger at Levy. "Give me your best order!" Levy blinked a few times, and grinned like an evil._

'This is sucks.' Gajeel cursed under his breath. His good side told him to stay like this for a while. His bad side told him to revenge. After a few minutes arguing with his bad-and-good sides, Gajeel listened to his bad side. Since when did he ever listen to his good side, anyway? A smirk formed on his lips. He explored the whole members of Fairy Tail with his eyes, searching for the duo that provoked him to wear such an embarrassing costume. He spotted Natsu and Gajeel, laughing so hard on the floor with their heads on the ground and their legs up in the air. 'There they are.' Gajeel grinned evilly. He looked around the big room of Fairy Tail, searching. There must be something he could use to revenge the salmon haired Dragon Slayer and the spiky white haired beast 'Screw it.' Gajeel stomped his right foot impatiently on the ground, only to find himself tripped by a banana's peal.

Caught off guard, Gajeel fell on the ground and released his power accidentally in the process. His right arm turned into an iron fist he used to fight Natsu when he's still in Phantom. His head hit the ground hard. Blood ran down from his forehead to his eyes, making his vision become blurred. Gajeel fell unconscious on the ground; his iron fist expanded and hit Natsu and Elfman directly on their face.

Natsu didn't realize that coming neither did Elfman. He got hit by Gajeel's iron fist before he could even see it; Elfman fell on the floor before he could even transform his hand to stop the unconscious iron dragon slayer fist. Mystogan, who sat at the opposite direction from Natsu, got hit as well. His weapons fell onto the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Natsu clenched his teeth. He put his hands on both sides of Gajeel's fist, stomps both of his feet on the ground and put all his weight and effort to stop the iron dragon slayer attack. Natsu stabbed the wooden ground with his feet painfully, and managed to slow the iron fist down.

Mystogan, on the other hand threw his feet in the air and flipped himself around. As soon as his feet touched the flat wood beneath him, Mystogan jumped back and landed smoothly a few meters from Natsu. And before he could realize it, his mask was torn in pieces.

The white mask fell, revealed Mystogan's perfect face. His dark eyes widened in shock. He turned his head to Erza. The scarlet haired fighter stared at him in shocked. There was an uncomfortable and awkward situation in the guild. The only thing they could hear is the sound of Natsu's panting.

"G-gerard…" Erza spoke in a low voice. Her body was shaking so hard, that she fell on her knees, still staring at Mystogan. Mystogan bit his bottom lip slightly. He walked to take his weapons without looking at Erza, who couldn't take her eyes off the S Class Mage.

Before he reached the exit, Mystogan turned his head around again to see Erza. His eyes looked sad, and hurt. Erza noticed his expressions, but she couldn't say anything. Everyone stunned in their place. Mystogan left the guild without saying a single word.

I'm sorry. I made another short chapter. T_T Anyway, I fixed the previous chapters, because it seems that there are too many mistakes ^^" hope you like this chapter, the stories, the awesome author, and all. Review please?


End file.
